


Bed of Lies

by cabrera13fan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabrera13fan/pseuds/cabrera13fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler would never cheat on Jamie intentinally. The one time he does he feels his world collapse around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a tiny phone screen if anyone sees any mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> Also I would like to thank gloveless for kicking my ass to get this story wrote! And putting up with bennguin obsessivness! :)

The dallas stars have had a rough start to the second half of the season. It’s after the All Star break and the team has lost 4 in a row. Tyler and Jamie have been taking the fall for how the team has been playing. Jamie has just been telling the media they are just in a funk that they need to fight their at out of. Tyler on the other hand has been expressing his frustrations on and off the ice.

Tyler and Jamie moved in together at the beginning of the season they have been together for 2 years and decided to make the next move into their relationship. It’s not always easy working with your significant other and then coming home to them but they seem to make it work. 

Lately though Tyler hasn’t been coming home till late into the night with the smell of alcohol on him and him falling into things while walking through the house. Jamie ignores it because he knows that Tyler likes to deal with situations in his own way. Jamie knows that he can trust Tyler especially when he knows that he is out with guys on the team.

It’s a game night and Tyler is out with some friends that he made while living in Dallas, Jamie wanted him to go out and have a good time so he called Jordie up to see if he wanted to grab a beer and then head back for practice in the morning. 

It’s going on 12 am and Jamie hasn’t heard anything from Tyler he must have had a concerned look on his face because right after he flipped his phone face down on the bar Jordie leans over to him  
“Boyfriend troubles?” he says with a smirk

Jamie tries but fails to look like nothing is wrong “no, he   
just hasn’t texted me in awhile and usually I get a drunk text here and there saying he loves me.”

“Relax chubbs, I’m sure he is just being his dumb self. Besides he hasn’t seen his friends in a long time since we started the season I’m sure he’s just catching up with them.” 

Jamie nods in agreement. It’s not till he gets home and it is going on 3 am and still hasn’t heard a word from Tyler, he hates to think he is the clingy type because he’s not. But it’s just not like Tyler to not text to at least tell Jamie he is alright. He’s at the point where his eyes are getting blurry and he’s falling asleep. He shoots Tyler a quick Hey babe I’m heading to bed be careful don’t be late for practice! Love you! 

Jamie wakes up in the morning stretching his arms out to feel for the muscular body that he wakes up to every morning. Surprised to feel nothing but cold sheets, he opens his eyes surprised to see no one there. Jamie blinks tdhe sleepiness out of his eyes and looks over to the clock on his bedside dresser the clock reads 9 am. Practice starts in an hour and Tyler is yet to be seen.

Jamie reaches over to the dresser to grab his phone to see if he had any missed calls or texts, nothing. At this point Jamie is livid. He tried calling Tyler about 10 times leaving very angry voicemails when he decides to get up and get ready for practice. He’s hoping Tyler shows up so he can scream at him face to face and make sure he’s okay at the same time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Tyler woke up to the Sun shining through blinds, he pulls the blankets up over his head trying to block it out. He groans and reaches out an arm to shake Jamie awake to shut the blinds when he feels something that’s definitely not jamie. He feels long curly hair and a completely different muscle tone. Panic immediately arises in Tyler he snaps his eyes open to see the back of a blonde girl’s head. 

“shit,shit,shit” he curses to himself getting out of bed as quietly as he can careful to not wake the girl up. He doesn’t even spare a glance at her hurries up and grabs his stuff and gets out of there. Once he is standing outside the hotel he pulls out his phone to see missed calls and texts and a couple voicemails from Jamie. Tyler immediately feels like shit like he is the worst person on the planet. He is still trying to piece together what the fuck happened last night but is coming up blank.

He looks at his clock and sees that there is time to get to practice so he calls a cab and sits on the sidewalk and thinks how fucked he is. He might have just ruined the best thing That’s ever happened to him since getting drafted into the NHL. It just hit him how bad his head is hurting mostly from being hung over but from thinking and trying to remember last night.

The taxi arrives 10 minutes later taking him to the arena the whole way there Tyler was contemplating how much he should tell Jamie. He is already sick to his stomach thinking of Jamie leaving him once he tells him. Tyler can’t stand the thought. He loves Jamie and doesn’t understand how his own body betrayed him like this. 

Inside the locker room everyone was almost in full gear chatting amongst themselves getting ready to head out to the ice. When Tyler walked in a couple of guys looked over at him saying hi and he looked over to Jamie’s stall where he is standing looking at Tyler with his angry face on. He sighs and goes to his stall next to Jamie’s preparing himself for the yelling match. 

“Good night?” Jamie says sarcastically

Tyler looks at him surprised at the calmness in his voice “uh yeah it was alright I stayed at Mike’s sorry I didn’t call you I fell asleep after dealing with his drunk ass” he puts on the biggest smile hoping Jamie doesn’t see through his lie. 

Jamie looks at him suspiciously for a second and then smiles “its alright babe, your lucky I understand how your friends can be. I'm glad you were able to help him get home okay.” 

They were interrupted by jordie “hey love birds whenever your done staring grossly into each other’s eyes we have a practice to get to.” 

They both laugh and head out to the ice, and Tyler shoves down the guilty feeling for the time being.

\-------------------------------------  
Jamie could tell that something weird was going on with Tyler the way he came into the locker room and walked over to him. He decided to just have a normal conversation with him trying to not cause tension in the locker room. After practice they drove home together only have slight conversations with each other. 

Tyler went upstairs as soon as they got into the door and he heard the door to their bedroom shut. Jamie cant take it anymore he knows something is wrong and he needs to talk to Tyler about it. Hes heading up the stairs when Tyler opens the door changed into loose basketball shorts and no shirt on. He starts to forget what was wrong and instead was getting turned on at the sight of his boyfriend.   
Tyler looks up to him when he walks out smiling up to him jamie leans down and kisses him at first softly but then jamie is getting a little rougher and reaches around to grab tyler’s ass tight. This makes him moan into Jamie’s mouth getting jamie harder at his sounds. He starts pushing Tyler back into the bedroom until the back of his knees hit the bed and Jamie falls on top of him. His mouth never leaving Tyler’s, Jamie takes his hand and strokes Tyler through his shorts they both moan.

Jamie doesn’t want to take it slow he missed tyler last night he lifts himself up and takes off the rest of Tyler’s clothes off along with his own. He leans back down starting at Tyler’s mouth kissing his way down those defined abs making tyler moan. Jamie made his way down to tyler’s dick pausing to look up at him seeing how wide his pupils are how he looks so into it. He sinks his mouth onto his dick taking his hand and stroking him up and down in pattern with his mouth. His dick was rock hard stroking himself he moans when Tyler wakes him daze.   
“Babe as much as I love your mouth on my dick I would love it in some other place right now.”

Jamie chuckles “ Yeah I got you Ty.”

He gets up from his spot and leans over Tyler to reach into his bedside drawer to get the lube out. Takes it and squeezes some of it into his hand. Reaching down taking his index finger to rub lube over Tyler’s hole. Sliding his finger in gently hearing Tyler moan out his name which only made Jamie more turned on and wanting to stretch him more. He got 3 fingers in with no problem Tyler finally telling him that he is ready. Jamie quickly stroked his dick getting the lube and putting a good amount onto his cock. Lining it up against Tyler’s hole and pressing easing himself into him.   
\-------------------------------------------------  
Tyler is honestly shocked when Jamie starts kissing him and even more shocked when he is pushing him back into the bedroom. In the back of his mind he knows he should tell Jamie just get it over with before it gets too late and Jamie would leave him. But, Jamie is so happy and Tyler is so happy and he is so incredibly mad at himself for fucking up as bad as he did. He tries to enjoy the pleasure Jamie was giving him but all he can see is the blonde that he had sex with less than 24 hrs ago every time he shuts his eyes to moan. 

Jamie finally gave Tyler what he wanted as he was thrusting into him so hard Tyler fucking loved it. He rolled his eyes back into his head and then she popped in to his mind. He quickly sat up pushing Jamie off of him.   
“What the fuck Ty? Whats wrong with you”

Tyler takes a deep breath sits up on the edge of the bed and looks over at Jamie tears welling up in his eyes. “ I fucked up Jamie” is all he says. 

Jamie looks at him confused and then it was clear what tyler was trying to tell him. “Tyler where were you last night the truth this time.” 

Tyler was in full tears now because he knows this is it. Jamie is going to break up with him and it will be awkward in the locker room and he will have lost the best thing that has ever happened to him. “Jamie, please hear me out till the end.” He looked to jamie as he nods his head telling tyler to go on. “I don’t exactly remember what happened I was out with mike and a couple of the boys I might have drank a little too much and then the next thing I know im waking up in some hotel room with some girl ive never seen before. I swear on my life Jamie I never meant for this. I love you so much and I would never do this willingly I wasn’t myself” Tyler cant even look at Jamie it will break his heart but he hears jamie get up and he glances over to see him putting his clothes on.

Jamie is pissed Tyler can tell and why shouldn’t he be he just gave him the worse news. “So not only did you cheat on me with some random girl but lied to my face and was letting me have sex with you! How fucking could you Tyler! I gave you fucking everything I thought you might have changed your ways from how you were in Boston but I guess I was fucking wrong. You are such a fucking man whore and you always will be. Cant go 24 hours without getting your dick wet you selfish bastard!”

“Jamie stop! Please your saying some really hurtful things right now that you will regret later. Just please forgive me I fucked up I know but I would never do this on purpose I swear I have been solely faithful to you I fucked up once please forgive me!”

“Fuck you Seguin im leaving, I cant stay here this is it for us we will be teammates but that’s it.”

Tyler is crying and so is Jamie they are both emotionally compromised he fucked up and that was it. Just as he predicted he lost the best thing he watches as Jamie starts to pack up his things trying not to break down and beg him to stay and work things out. 

Jamie leaves without a goodbye slamming all the doors on the way out. Tyler knows where he is going and knows that is jordie shows up he is going to get his ass kicked for hurting his baby brother. He sighs and wipes the tears from his face. Goes to lay down on the bed that him and Jamie shared for so long. And a couple minutes later falls asleep to the thought of Jamie.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Jamie wasn’t expecting to be shoved off of Tyler and had to get himself together before asking what the fuck was up with him. Then Tyler started crying and Jamie had a clue that this had something to do with what happened last night but he wasn’t prepared for the revelation that Tyler had cheated on him not only that but it was with a girl. That sent a feeling over Jamie like a bucket of cold water had rushed over him.

A fucking girl. Tyler spoke those words and then there was no hearing anything after that. He has never been so hurt and betrayed in his whole life. He thought tyler was over this stage of being a man whore. But apparently it was just hiding deep down inside of him and when the opportunity arose he unleashed it. Jamie cant blame him he had started to become very clingy and needy. But he cant stay around him right now he is incredibly pissed and cant even look at Tyler. So he packs up he necessities and heads out slamming the doors to let Tyler know how much he is mad and upset. 

He texts Jordie letting him know that he is on his way and had some things to talk about. It take him about 20 minutes to get to Jordie’s house he made it all the way here without crying a single tear but once he pulls into the driveway and sees Jordie standing there he cant hold the tears anymore. He starts crying hysterically slamming his fists against the steering wheel. Jordie comes rushing over to him opening his door trying to calm him down when Jamie finally relaxes enough that Jordie is getting him out of the car and walking him into the house. They walk into his living room and sit on his couch. Jordie leaves Jamie there sniffling to go get him some water. Jamie takes it from him and sips slowly. Jordie gives a moment before he asks “Chubbs what the fuck happened?” 

Jamie sighs and goes into the explanation of how Tyler cheated on him and lied to him and even told him that they were in the middle of having sex when he came out saying all of this stuff and how fucked up it is. Jordie is looking at Jamie cry and he can tell that its taking every inch of will power that he has not to go over to the house and kick Tyler’s ass. 

“Im going to fucking kill him when I see him tomorrow Jamie I swear he is fucking dead!”

“Jordie stop! I can fucking handle myself I just need some time to get over him. I know your trying to be the big brother but I don’t need you to fight my battles for me. I cant handle this, it might take me awhile but I can do it.” 

“Whatever Jamie, just know ill always have your back no matter what. What are you going to do tomorrow? You remember we have a game right?”

Jamie has thought about it. “I guess ill just have to act like everything is normal. Im the captain I cant let outside problems get to me I have to lead the team. I will just act like nothing is wrong.” Even though it will kill me, he says to himself. 

Jordie is giving a sympathetic look and then smiles “Well your always welcome here Chubbs.” He gets up and goes to the kitchen to start dinner but honestly Jamie just wants to go to sleep. He lays down on the couch and falls asleep to the image of Tyler’s face smiling that big smile that he loves so much or loved.   
\----------------------------------------------  
Jamie wakes up the next morning his eyes puffy and somewhat sleep deprived. He kept waking up from his sleep with his eyes full of tears. He fucking misses Tyler he looks at his phone and sees there is a text from Tyler he ignores it an tucks his phone away. Its game day and him and Jordie are heading to the arena to get ready for what is going to be an awkward night. They pull into the parking lot and sees Tyler outside talking to Patrick. Jordie looks over at him as he parks his car “You sure you don’t want me to rough him up because you know I will.” 

Jamie glances over at Tyler and their eyes meet “Im okay I just want to get inside and get out onto the ice.” They both get out of the car walking past Tyler and Patrick, Jordie giving him the death glare. Jamie just gives him a look when they are inside. Jordie shrugs his shoulders trying to look innocent. 

Tyler walks in and suddenly Jamie gets tense again. He knew it would be hard to do this but it seems like it only gets harder when he is right here next to him. Jamie puts on a fake smile and greets Tyler with a simple hi. Tyler sort of looks surprised that Jamie was actually talking to him. But, Tyler puts on that smile that haunted Jamie’s dream last night and says hi. 

People were noticing that something was up between the two of them Fidds, Roussel and Cody all asked Jamie what was wrong and he just shrugged and said nothing and went on his way.   
The game was uneventful to say the least they were playing the Capitals and they are a tough team to face always. They were trying hard to rough up him and Tyler the most because they know they are the leaders of the team. He looked over when he saw Oshie gunning straight for Tyler and tries to yell to warn him when he knocks him straight into the boards. Before he knew it he was going after him dropping his gloves and grabbing for T.J’s sweater throwing punches at his face. Him and Tyler may not be together anymore but he isnt going to let anyone fuck with his team. Jamie is sent to the locker room but not without fucking Oshie up and he may have some blood running from his eye but he feels good right now. Like he needed something like that to push him after what he had gone through the day before. 

Tyler was sent to get examined by the medical staff, Jamie swallows his pride and heads that way doing his captain duties and making sure that Tyler was okay. He got to the room and saw him lying on the table cringing in pain holding his ribs. The medical staff looked up when he walked in telling him to come and let them look at his eye. Jamie asked them if it could wait he wanted to talk to Tyler first. They looked at each other and walked out of the room telling Jamie he has 5 minutes. Jamie walked over to the table and sat down next to Tyler. 

“I know your probably happy to see me on pain arent you?” Tyler says grinding his teeth from all the pain he has. 

“That’s actually the exact opposite of how I feel right now Tyler. How could you even think that?” 

“I don’t know maybe because I fucked up so badly and   
caused you so much pain?” 

jamie scoffs “Yeah Tyler you did but I wouldn’t wish pain upon yourself that would be selfish of me.”

“Jamie im seriously so fucking sorry, I never meant for something like this to happen. You have to know that I love you. I couldn’t sleep at all last night I just kept replaying in my mind of how much I ruined such a good thing. Please can we try again I don’t know if I could play here anymore with us being like this to each other. I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

Jamie doesn’t know what to say to him he is so hurt, but he thought about it a lot last night and he really wants to forgive Tyler for it. “Look Tyler I want to forgive you but I just need time to figure it out. This is too much for me to deal with right now. Im trying to lead a team here for christ sakes!” 

Tyler stops Jamie with a kiss trying to calm him down. Jamie froze up when Tyler went in for it but then relaxed into the kiss after a couple of seconds. And started to kiss back, they pulled away and put their foreheads together Tyler wrapping his hand around the back of Jamie’s head just to hold him there.

“Jamie I love you I will never do anything else to hurt you. Im so terrified of losing you, you have no idea. Please just give me a second chance.”

Jamie smiles and opens his eyes looking deep into the brown eyes he has come to love over the years. “Fine I forgive you Tyler but we arent going straight back into what we were. You have to work to get yourself back to that point.”

Tyler smiles and wraps his arms around Jamie ignoring the pain that he is feeling. “You got it babe.”


End file.
